Pandora
by JulietMonta
Summary: AU; They told him that he was the best of the best, the unbeatable, the master, and a god. That his empire would never fall. It did, all of it did. His life is in ruins. Gilbert decides to end his life by jumping off of the cliff, thinking that he has nothing left to live for, but even after the fall. He still lives, as if God has planned something more. (Pruhun)


**This idea came to me after watching something and reading a book. R &R**

* * *

They told him that he was the best of the best, the unbeatable, the master, and a god. That his empire would never fall. Until his brother came, his brother broke it all. Making his own Germanic empire and challenging his older brother, him. The love of his life, married to his worst enemy. All that had he thought had made him happy did not matter anymore.

He was on the icy mountains of the Hama, on the snowy caps of them. His hair, matching the color of the snow, pure white, was short. He closed his eyes, tears started to steam down his cheeks, giving him a small amount of warmth to his face. Besides his jacket that was dark blue with a black cross on it also giving him warmth. The man had nothing to live for anymore. He would rather end his live jumping off them than facing the world he has created. Destruction is on every turn now, and he could do nothing to reverse it, no matter what he did.

The man inhaled deeply, "It was a mistake... all of it, even me." He said as he exhaled.

'He' was the great Gilbert Beilschmidt . He was the ruler of Prussia, but his empire had fallen, it was all his fault. He let it fall uncontrolled. There was nothing for him anymore.

Gilbert took one last step, before he jumped as he plunged down towards the rocky steep of Mt. Hama.

As Gilbert fell, he watched where he stood until it was naked to the human eye, and the blizzard is adding to the effect. The drop felt long, but he figures if he could just close his eyes, it'll all be better, and so he did.

Time passed, Gilbert felt space itself was crumbling around him. He kept his eyes closed to not see anything. The rock that could be impaling his chest, broken limbs. He didn't care how he died, just that he did. It all went black for Gilbert.

* * *

Gilbert mumbled as he slowly open his eyes. His vision is blurry as the gleaming sun shines down on his face; he lifted a hand to cover his face from the glaring sun as he sat up and looked around. His eyes filled with wonder and confusion, there were so many questions piling in his head, how when, why, and why. He was on a grassy, hilly area. He couldn't remember how he got here. Trees were around, but not very many that it blocked his view of the place.

Gilbert could barely move, he somehow managed to stand up and lean against a tree. He realized that he was extremely tired, breathing hard.

"Where am I?" Gilbert thought out loud, being in Europe, everything looked the same besides the Alps that were in where the Roman Empire before ruled.

Gilbert started to run, he didn't know where to go. He just picked a random direction to run to. The sun was in high peak by the time he realized that he hasn't stopped running, nor that he hasn't eaten. Gilbert needed food.

"Yes, food... and water. I need a shelter!" He was a man! There was nothing that can kill his natural instincts. Gilbert looked around to find a lake for fish, or a bush for berries. Then it hit him, his was in a plain area. There wouldn't be any of his usually catches here. He glanced above, covering the sun with his left hand. Gilbert was trying to spot a bird in the sky, but how was he suppose to take them down? He needed a weapon. Gilbert couldn't do anything with out it. He lowered his head and glanced around.

Taking another deep breath, he grabbed a stick by a tree. This wasn't going to cut it at all. He needed something made of metal, a sword of sorts. This is all he has out here, until he finds other people, if there are people here.

He walked back out into the open. He heard rustling in the trees. "Food!" He thought. When he turned around an arrow shot at him and hits him in his stomach area.

He grunted, coughed and fell with all of his knees on the ground. A voice came from the tree in the direction that the arrow came from, "Who are you and why are you on my land?!" The voice was one of a woman, he could tell. As well she seemed powerful, feared, but he wasn't going to let his woman see him fearing her.

Gilbert continued not to say a word but instead breathe heavily from the pain. The woman in the tree grew impatient with him and yelled again, "Speak or the next of my arrows will go through your head!"

With all his strength, Gilbert managed to say, "Come out of the shadows! I will not speak to a coward whom hides in them!" Gilbert began to pull out the arrow from his abdomen.

After a few seconds, he finally pulled out the arrow, he had a stone tip. He stood up as he slowly began to recover, "Well? Will you show yourself, coward? Or shall I speak to the shadows of a man you are?" He spoke to the woman hiding in the tree. His plan? To irritate her.

"I am no coward! I am more of a warrior than the likes of you! Trespassing on my land! I'll have your head for that," the woman said as she jumped out of the tree leaves.

Gilbert stood, stunned on how to woman looked.

She had very long unveiling hair with leaves everywhere in it. It still managed to look amazing. She had mud, lots of his on her face and clothes. Her clothing was not very lady like at all, it was the clothing that commoners often wore. A light brown shirt with darker pants. She had long boots even darker books, mud all over them. What caught Gilbert's attention the most was the woman's eyes, they were green, a forest green. Well, besides the bow and the arrow pointed straight for his head. The woman seemed very familiar to Gilbert.

Gilbert raised his hands, dropping the stick, showing that he had no weapon to attack the woman. She saw this but did not lower her bow. "I ask again! Who are you and why are you here?!" The woman's voice roared. She was not playing around, but Gilbert couldn't help but to play around.

"Why should I tell a commoner that? For a woman, you dress like a hag!" Gilbert retorted.

The woman glared at Gilbert, it was so intense that it ran shivers through his spine. She evilly smiled. That smile. Her glare. That's when it hit Gilbert, it was his ex-love of his life, Elizaveta Héderváry.

"Wrong answer."

Elizabeth pulled back on the arrow and about to let go.

"Wait!"

Gilbert jolted to grab Elizaveta, to hug her, but that was when she let go of the arrow. It all went black for Gilbert, for the second time today.

* * *

 **This story is one of the stories that I will update when I have time. Which is about every few weeks or so, and for it being summer, I will try to write as much as I can so I can some chapters pre-written for went school starts. I hope you guys liked it. I accept all reviews, I would really appreciate those whom point out my mistakes and such. Until next chapter.**

 **Mt. Hama- a mountain peak that I made up on the Alp mountain range. It is very eastern, on Austrian land.**


End file.
